Uncrewed autonomous vehicles (“UAVs”) may navigate from one location to another location. During navigation, the UAVs may be vulnerable to various threats. For example, an adversarial person may interfere with the wireless communications of a UAV using a wireless signal jammer. These threats may cause a variety of adverse effects including the UAV crashing.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.